The Caretakers
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko are going on vacation so they leave their house in Kurama, Botan, and Hiei's care. It's just gonna be a nice little week right Kurama? WRONG! KURAMAxBOTANxHIEI! Chapter 3 is Up! The Movie! DISCONTINUED
1. The Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho, Kurama, Botan, and/or Hiei.

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a little funny story of mine that I hope you folks will like. Well, here's the info!**

* * *

**The Caretakers**

**Summary: When Yusuke and Keiko go on a months vacation they ask Botan, Hiei, and Kurama to watch over the house while they're gone. Nothing can go wrong right? WRONG!**

**Main Characters: Kurama, Hiei, and Botan. (Tell me if you want Hiei/Botan, or Kurama/Botan, or Kurama/Botan/Hiei.)**

**Rated: T for Teen.**

**Genre: General/Humor**

**Hinata Kimazaki: Well, here's "The Caretakers"!**

* * *

"**The Caretakers"**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Vacation**

* * *

**Kurama's House…**

Kurama laid stretched out on his couch relaxing. This was going to be the best day ever for him. His family was out on vacation for a week so that meant the house was his for seven days. He was very happy. But little did Kurama know, he was in for one hell of a week.

"Ah, now this is very relaxing." Kurama said stirring his hot raspberry tea. Suddenly, the phone rang, causing Kurama to drop his hot tea all over him.

"AH!" Kurama shouted running around from the infernal burning that was making its way down to his area. "Holy crap!"

The phone continued to ring and Kurama continued to prance around shouting things like 'it's hot!' and 'mommy! Please help me!'. Kurama finally got hold of himself and went to the phone.

"Hello!" he shouted angrily.

"Kurama?" a familiar voice said. It was Yusuke. "You alright? Why you sound like your pissed about something?"

"I am!" Kurama shouted again.

"Why?"

"Because! I was drinking some very hot tea, and then out of nowhere the phone rings and out of shock, I drop hot tea all down the front of my clothes." Kurama said growling.

"Sorry, well I wanted to ask you a favor. If you'll let me." Yusuke continued.

Kurama sighed. "Fine, what is it you need to ask?"

"Well, Keiko and I are going on a weeks vacation, and we need someone to watch over the house, I wanted to know would you watch the house for us?" Yusuke said.

"You mean…stay at your house?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Yeah, for a whole week, meaning seven days."

"I know that, I'm not stupid." Kurama explained growing annoyed.

"Okay, so will you?" Yusuke asked, Kurama thought for a minute.

"Why don't you ask Kuwabara?"

"Are you nuts? I would never have him watch my house! He'd probably have it destroyed!"

Kurama sighed. "Okay, I'll watch the house for you."

"Great! That means we have three people, that's wonderful." Yusuke said.

"Wait a minute." Kurama began. "three people? So…I'm not the only person watching the house."

"Yeah." Yusuke started. "We invited Botan and Hiei as well, so that way, you'd have some company from Hiei and Botan can make dinner and breakfast for you and of course clean up the house."

"…um…Yusuke…what have you just gotten me into?" Kurama explained, worry in his voice.

"What's wrong with that?" Yusuke questioned.

"Do you have any idea what happens when you leave Botan and Hiei together? There's a big chance only one of us will come out of this alive."

"And who will that be…?"

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted shaking from the thoughts of what Hiei does to his victims.

"Just relax Kurama. Nothing can go wrong. Just please get ready tonight and be over here tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock. Okay?"

Kurama sighed. "Yes, okay, I'll be there."

"Great! Bye fox, see ya' tomorrow!" Yusuke hung up the phone.

Something in Kurama's gut said that he was in for a world of chaos. And happiness…yes…lots and lots of happiness…

**The Next Day…**

Kurama was in his car on his way to Yusuke's house. He really didn't want to go but he couldn't help but to. He really did owe Yusuke for a lot of things, and they were things that couldn't go unappreciated.

Suddenly, Kurama noticed he wasn't paying attention to the road and accidentally hit a bird, but not just any bird, a giant seagull.

Kurama pulled over and stepped out of the car. "NO!" he shouted when he saw that the bird was stuck in the front of his car grill. He hit his head against his car. "Why me?" he kept repeating.

People that drove by him laughed and shouted thing like 'hey! Nice bird!' and things like that. Kurama was completely embarrassed.

Kurama had no other choice but to get inside his car and continue towards Yusuke's house…well…he was gonna…that was until a car full of guys pulled over next to him.

"Hey there sexy momma!" one shouted. Kurama was humiliated. For Christ's sake he was a man!

"Why don't you give me yo' seven digits?" the guy continued. Kurama shook his head 'no'. "Why not baby?"

Kurama began to shake with anger. "Because I'm a MAN!"

The guy in the car's eye lit up and horror. "Oh my kami!" Then he drove off down the street.

Kurama sighed and got into his car. "Why does every man think I'm a woman at first?"

_Because you are one. _Came Youko's voice.

"Silence you!" Kurama shouted. "This does not involve you."

_Shuichi…are you gay…? _Youko asked. Kurama wanted to punch himself so he could silence the infernal noise that was coming from his demon within. Kurama shook off what Youko said to him and continued to drive on the road.

* * *

**At The House…**

Kurama pulled into the driveway of Yusuke's house and saw Botan and Hiei standing on the porch not facing each other. Kurama felt butterflies in his stomach from nervousness. Was hell gonna start already?

He stepped out of the car receiving looks from Hiei and Botan. Botan smiled and waved, while Hiei just stood and glared at him. Kurama could tell, hell had started and was no where near over with.

"Hello Botan, hello Hiei." Kurama greeted. Botan gave him another one of her famous smiles. Hiei gave a 'hn.'

"Kurama, how long is it been, perhaps months?" Botan said giving him a quick hug.

"Yes, I agree, it has been a very long time." Kurama said, he returned the hug then he looked at Hiei. "Your not going to raise holy hell, are you?"

"Hn. Baka kitsune…of course I will." Hiei said with a deadly smirk. Botan shivered in fear and Kurama just anime sweat dropped.

"Ah! Kurama, Botan, and Hiei! What's up?" Yusuke said coming from the backyard carrying a bunch of bags and a suitcase.

"Good afternoon, Yusuke." Botan and Kurama chorused. Hiei looked at the former spirit detective and replied with a 'hn'.

"Well, I hope you three are gonna take care of the house very well." Keiko said coming out after him, holding nothing but her purse.

Yusuke looked at his wife. "Why do I have to carry the bags while you just stand there and look pretty?"

Keiko grinned at him. "Because, a real husband would carry all the bags."

Yusuke grunted. "Damn women and there, 'real husband's' thing."

"Um Kurama?" came Botan's voice. Kurama was humiliated at what she was looking at. "Why is there a bird in your car grill?"

Kurama sighed. "I hit it on the way here. Now it's stuck."

"Hey, I could gut that thing and eat it for dinner." Hiei stated walking towards the car.

"Hiei, I wouldn't do that…the alarm is on…" Kurama began, as soon as he said it, the car alarm went off. Hiei jumped back startled.

Hiei began to pull out his sword. "Foul human contraction! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

"Hiei! No!" Kurama shouted. But it was too late, Hiei had shoved the sword inside the hood of his car.

Kurama slapped his forehead. _"This is going to be absolute hell…"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After all the hugs and things, Yusuke and Keiko drove off inside there car. Kurama and Botan waved goodbye, while Hiei…was trying to get his sword out of Kurama's car.

"Damn it, kitsune! Your infernal human contraction won't hand over my sword!" Hiei shouted.

Botan sighed. "Would you like me to help, Hiei-san?" Hiei frowned.

Botan shivered. "I take that as a 'no' then."

Kurama put a hand on the deity's shoulder. "Come on, you and I will go inside." Botan nodded.

"KITSUNE! MY SWORD IS STILL STUCK!" Hiei shouted filled with rage.

Kurama had another anime sweat drop. "Hiei, we'll worry about that later, right now, we need to go inside and get settled in."

Hiei grunted. _Baka fox! He doesn't know how bad I want to kill him sometimes. _Hiei thought.

Kurama felt Botan jumping up and down with glee while hanging onto his arm. Her turned to look at her, she looked extra excited.

"Open the door! Please Kurama-kun!" she said. Kurama smiled and took the keys out of his pocket, opening the door. Botan raced in.

Kurama looked to Hiei. "Come on, Hiei."

Hiei frowned but walked over and went inside. Suddenly, as soon as the deity and the fire demon got inside, the door slammed shut behind them. They turned quickly to see Kurama breathing roughly and staring at the two.

"Now listen up!" Kurama started. "I'm going to lay down some rules ! Number 1! NO ARGUING! Number 2: NO ACTING OUT! Number 3! NO VIOLENCE! AND THAT GOES TO YOU HIEI!" Kurama looked to Hiei. Hiei just said 'hn'.

"And number 4! DO NOT BOTHER ME! I will be happy to assist you with something, but do not continuously aggravated me!"

Botan nodded her head slowly. Hiei didn't reply. Kurama stopped panting hard and went back to his normal calm self.

"That's all I have to say." He said with a smile.

Botan swallowed hard. "Well, um, that's a side to you Kurama-kun I hope to never see again." Kurama just gave her a innocent smile. "Okay, let's get settled in." Botan reached into her pocket and brought out a sheet of paper.

"Keiko-chan wants me to have her room, as Yusuke-san says Kurama-kun can have his room. And they say Hiei, you can sleep wherever you please."

"I want the attic." Hiei answered. Kurama and Botan's widened in confusion.

"Um, the attic?" Botan repeated. "Why up there, Hiei-san?"

"Because I want the attic baka onna. Don't ask me questions." Hiei answered.

Kurama sighed. "Botan-chan, just let the guy have the attic."

Botan was still confused but she accepted. "Okay, if you say so, Kurama-kun."

"Read the rest of the stuff on the list if you would please, Botan-chan." Kurama said.

"Okay, Keiko-chan says for me to cook dinner and breakfast, Kurama-kun is to help me clean up the house and Hiei-san…well…again, you can do as you please." Botan said folding up the paper again and put it back into her pocket.

"Well, now that that's done, let's go check out our rooms and things." Kurama said. Botan nodded as well as Hiei.

As soon as Kurama and Botan walked upstairs to their rooms, Hiei went to the attic and looked around. "Hm..." He began. "Anything I want…I like the sound of that…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! That's the first chapter to "The Caretakers"! I hope you liked it! This chapter wasn't really supposed to be funny, so I hope you won't flame saying, 'THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!' Remember to tell me if you want any pairing!**

_**What will Hiei do with the attic?**_

_**What will happen to Kurama and Botan?**_

_**And…why the HELL would Yusuke and Keiko let Hiei do whatever he pleases?**_

**All the questions will be answered in the next chapter to "The Caretakers"!**


	2. The Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or any of it's characters!

**Hinata: Hello everyone! And welcome to the next chapter to "The Caretakers"! I'm glad people like it and I thank you for the hits even if you didn't review! And it is decided, the pairing will be…KURAMA/BOTAN/HIEI! Yay!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Review Corner**_

**_Chibi Oro: Thanks for the review! Well, you got your wish! Kurama/Botan it is! With Hiei in it too…I hope you won't stop reviewing though. There'll be more K/B than H/B. Youko's going to get his chance to talk, and when he talks it will be very funny. Thanks again!_**

**_Botan and Kurama Lover: I love K/B too! They are meant for each other and totally kawaii together! I love triangles too, and Optimistic Moonflower forced me to make it K/B/H so that's the pairing! Glad you like the story and thanks for the review! Also, when are you gonna update your story? Please hurry!_**

**_Hikaru No Gaurdian: Hi Hikaru! Sorry I haven't reviewed your story in a while, pop-up blocker is a total butt! Here's the pairing you love! With Hiei somewhat in it! And thanks for the review!_**

**_Full Metal Clan: Haha! I wish I could say that to my friends, but they'd be like '……dummy'. Lol Optimistic Moonflower said she would kill me if I didn't make it K/B/H. So you got the triangle you wanted! Thanks for the review!_**

_**Anemone-X-Dominic: Love your name! I like those two together too, though Anemone is crazy. Lol Thanks for the review!**_

**_Midnight 1987: Thanks for the review! You got a K/B pairing just like you wanted! With Hiei in it a bit… (smiles)_**

_**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Uncut episodes! WHERE? I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME! It still remains a mystery why Keiko and Yusuke let him do as he pleases…that is something for Sherlock Holmes! Thanks for the review!**_

**_Thursday Addams: Glad you thought it was funny! Yes…Poor Kurama…and it's gonna get worse for the poor fellow! You'll see in this chapter! I like Kurama/Botan too! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Optimistic Moonflower: Hello crazy girl! Your threat scared me and I had to do whatever you wanted! You wanted a Hiei/Botan/Kurama! And you got it!_**

**_FoxyKurama0555: Hello! Glad you like the story, and your pairing is K/B/H! Yaoi is wonderful…(cries)… Just kidding, but I read Yaoi cause it's funny hearing another guy tell a guy he loves him! It's too hilarious! Thanks for the review!_**

_**Astricjaster: Calm down! You didn't have to cuss! (sobs to herself) Yusuke and Keiko are nuts to let Hiei of all people do as he pleases. I guess they were scared to tell him what to do. Lol Thanks for the review!**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**The Caretakers**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Chaos**

Kurama and Botan exited their rooms at the same time and looked at each other. Kurama was wearing a dark green robe and house shoes, while Botan wore a skinny strap lavender gown that was clinging to her body quite nicely, her hair was down, and she also wore some bunny slippers. Both of them blushed to themselves.

"Well, it appears we dressed for bed quite early don't you think Botan?" Kurama said looking at his watch, it was 7:30pm. He smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you and I are dressed for bed because we feel more comfortable wearing pajamas in the house." Botan answer with a giggle.

"Wow, that's exactly why I am wearing my pajamas." Kurama said surprised. "Well, that's one thing we have in common."

"Yeah, I guess." Botan said blushing. The two stopped talking when they heard a huge bang from upstairs in the attic.

"What was that?" Botan asked, fear was written all over her.

Kurama didn't even know himself. "I'm sure it's Hiei…hopefully doing something to make himself comfortable."

"Um, Kurama, actually, there's been an odd smell in my room. Believe it or not…it smells like…well I don't know but it's odd." Botan said looking at the fox demon with worry in her eyes.

"Isn't that strange, because in my room…it smells of dead bodies…" Kurama said. "But I covered it up with the smell of roses."

"You don't think Hiei's doing something bad with the attic do you?"

_Possibly…_Kurama thought in his mind. "I'm sure he's just doing something that has nothing to do with killing people."

"What?" Botan said shaking in fear.

"Nothing. Let's just go downstairs to relax." Kurama said putting his arm around her and leading her downstairs.

As soon as the two went downstairs, Kurama sat down on the couch and Botan went into the kitchen. Kurama grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. Suddenly, he heard a noise of an creature that he hated most. He turned slowly to see a giant fat rat resting on the table next to him.

"AH!" Kurama screamed running around while the rat chased him.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M SCARED OF RATS!" Just then Botan came into the living room.

"Kurama whats-OH MY GOSH! AH!" she shouted upon seeing the rat.

"Botan! Botan! Help! Get this fat piece of crap away from me!" Kurama shouted jumping up onto the couch.

"Kurama watch out!" Botan shouted as the rat jumped onto his leg.

"AHHHHH!" He shouted. "GET IT OFF ME!"

Botan didn't want to touch the creature but she had to help Kurama. Botan ran into the closet that was in the corner and found a broom. She raced back over to Kurama who was now holding back the rats mouth so it wouldn't bite him in the face.

"Kurama! Look out!" she shouted. Kurama looked at her and while she was about to hit the rat, it jumped away and she ended up hitting Kurama, knocking him out.

"Oops…sorry…" she said to the now unconscious Kurama. The rat was over on the other side of the room. Botan looked at it and it snarled at her.

"Jesus…please help me…" Botan said. The rat jumped at her but she swung at it, knocking it across the room.

The rat jumped up and tackled her biting onto the broom. Botan didn't know what to do, she was so scared. Though she hated to…she had no other choice.

"HIEI!" she shouted. "HIEI! PLEASE HELP ME!"

To her surprise, Hiei came to the stairway and looked at her. His eyes widened in shock as to what she was battling.

_Holy shit. That rat is huge. _He thought. He grabbed his sword and jumped off the stairs hovering over Botan and the rat.

"Ferry Onna, move!" he shouted. Botan pushed the rat off her with the broom and ran over to the other side of the room.

Hiei started swinging at it and chased it threw the kitchen and out the back door. He then came back into the living room and looked at Botan who was still freaked out.

"Onna, you should've been able to take care of that beast yourself." He said.

Botan looked to the ground. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble Hiei. And thank you for helping me."

"Hn. Just don't tell anyone." He then looked at Kurama who had twirling eyes (anime like). He frowned. "Baka kitsune."

Botan giggled nervously. "Well, while I accidentally hit him with the broom while trying to hurt the rat."

Hiei snickered. "That's what happens to idiots who have fears." He then walked up the stairs.

"Thanks again Hiei!" Botan shouted happily. She walked over to Kurama and sat him up. She then grabbed the remote flicking on the t.v. She rested Kurama's head on her lap and flicked threw the channels until she crossed the news.

"Good evening Tokyo, I'm Aiko Sarota and I'm hear with your latest news. Just a few hours ago, three people went missing from Nobunaga Park. They go by the names Iwahoshi Menimo, Kyoshiro Baisho, and Takito Kubano. If you have any information on the whereabouts of these three please report it to the police station."

"Three people missing? Wow." Botan said. Just then she looked down and noticed Kurama was waking up.

"Wha…what's going on…OH MY GOD! WHERE'S THE RAT?" he shouted hopping up worried.

"Relax Kurama." Botan started. She pulling Kurama back down onto the couch putting his head back on her lap. "Hiei chased it out of the house. Now you just rest up. You took quite a hit to the head."

"Botan…you hit me in the head." He grumbled.

"And for that…I apologize my dear-est-Kur-am-a." she said placing out the last words.

Kurama just sighed. "How long have been out?"

"Not long, I say about…15 minutes." Botan said looking threw the channels again.

"Oh, well, Botan?" Kurama began. She looked at him smiling. "Why am I resting on your lap?"

"What? Your not comfortable there?" Botan asked cocking her head to the side.

"No. That's the thing. I'm very comfortable here." He admitted.

"Aw. Kurama likes my lappy." Botan teased. Kurama blushed.

"Well, I'm hungry. What you want to eat?" Botan asked lifting his head up.

"Um, I could go for some rice balls." Kurama said alittle disappointed that she moved.

"My specialty! And for desert, how about a cake?" she shouted with glee.

"Sounds wonderful. Need some help preparing anything?" he offered.

"No thanks! Just leave everything to me!" she skipped towards the kitchen.

Kurama just shrugged his shoulders and began to look threw channels on the t.v. Sometimes he didn't understand that deity, but for some reason she was such wonderful company.

_Aww…Shuichi's got a crush…you big fat idiot…_Youko said.

"Shut up! Stay out of my life!" he shouted to himself.

_Well damn…don't be so angry at me…just because your scared to touch a woman in her nice areas. _Youko teased.

"Shut up. Please Youko just go away." Kurama said laying down and stretching out on the couch.

_As you wish faggot. _Youko said again. Kurama growled. One day, he was going to make it so Youko could never talk again.

A hour had passed and Botan came out of the kitchen wearing an apron that said 'housewife to a wonderful man'. Kurama stared at her and chuckled to himself. Botan didn't notice, she was too busy setting up the table.

"So I take it dinner's ready?" Kurama asked standing up and walking over to her. Putting a hand on her back.

"Oh, why yes it is! The cake's still though." She said with a smile. Kurama smiled as well. "Could you be a dear Kurama and call Hiei down for dinner?"

"Sure." Kurama walked over to the stairway. "HIEI! COME DOWN FOR DINNER!"

Hiei looked down the stairway behind him and shouted back. "ALRIGHT!"

"I want some dinner." A man over in the corner next to two more people stated.

"Silence!" Hiei shouted. "Boba. Lower the giant screw."

"Yes master Hiei." A big man wearing all black, his face covered by a mask said. His muscles were very large, and his name is assumed to be Boba. He walked over to a lever on the other side of the room and pulled it. Then a giant screw appears from the floor coming towards the three men. The noise it made was like 'ERWWWWWWWWWWWWW'.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! SERIOUSLY! I'M SO VERY SORRY!" The man shouted in fear.

"Boba. Stop the screw."

"Yes Master Hiei." The big man said stopping the screw.

"I'll be back. I'm going for dinner. Boba. Watch the men." Hiei said walking downstairs.

"Yes Master Hiei." Boba said.

When Hiei got downstairs he saw Kurama at the table eating while Botan was setting other foods onto the table. He sat down next to Kurama and a moment later, Botan came and sat down.

She sighed tiredly. "Phew, that took a lot out of me." She looked at Hiei. "Glad to see you joined us Hiei."

"Hn. Whatever. Just feed me, ferry onna." Hiei said. Botan did as she was asked.

Kurama looked at Hiei. "Um Hiei, what was that noise I heard coming from the attic. It sounded like screaming and a loud noise that is hard to make out."

"Yes Hiei. What exactly did you do to the attic?" Botan asked looking at him in the face.

"Hn. Nothing. I certainly didn't turn it into a torture chamber." Hiei said. Botan and Kurama's eyes lit up.

"WHAT?" they said in a union.

"Nothing!" Hiei began nervously. "I was playing…I uhh…saw that on a movie…"

"Oh, phew." They both sighed. Then there was a ding noise coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, that's the cake! Be right back!" Botan said running into the kitchen.

A minute later Botan came out of the kitchen with a huge cake that had pink icing. Kurama's eyes widened with amazement. Hiei just stared at it.

"Well, who wants to cut it?" she said sweetly. Kurama grabbed a knife and cut into it when suddenly his worse nightmare popped out of it.

"AHHHHH!" Kurama shouted. It was another giant rat.

"eep, eeep, ep, eep!" It said. Translation: Revenge you son of a bitch!

"AHHHHHH!" They all screamed in a union. Even Hiei. Just then, lots of rats began coming out of the cake.

Kurama grabbed Botan's arm, and Botan grabbed Hiei's as they all ran into the closet in the living room. They heard the rats trying to get inside but to no avail. Botan was holding onto Kurama, who was holding onto her, and Hiei surprisingly was holding onto Botan. They all slumped down to the floor on top of Keiko and Yusuke's shoes, cuddled up in fear.

An hour had passed and the three were still inside the closet cuddled up. Were their lives going to be taken by an army of rats? No. It couldn't. Suddenly Hiei let go of Botan and stood up, peeking out the door key hole.

Hiei took a deep breath then shouted loudly. "BOBA!"

"Boba?" Botan and Kurama said at the same time.

"Yes. Boba. He's my servant." Hiei answered.

Hiei, Botan, and Kurama heard loud footsteps, a lot of commotion, and then a big BOOM. Botan held onto Kurama tighter, and Hiei took a deep breathe then slowly opened the door, but Botan grabbed his shirt.

"Hiei, please don't let those beasts in here." She begged. Kurama had his head against the back of hers and his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I have to see if Boba is alright." Hiei said. He slowly opened the door to see all the rats laid out in the floor dead and Boba sitting on the couch with a rat killer bomb.

Hiei walked out with a smirk, followed by a still freaked out Botan and Kurama. They all looked around, all the rats were dead. Botan and Kurama sighed in relief, then they looked at Boba.

"This is Boba?" Botan asked, slightly scared. She grabbed hold to Kurama, who was looking at Boba in confusion.

"Boba scary." Botan said.

"Boba, come on, lets go back to the attic." Hiei said. Then he and Boba left upstairs. Botan and Kurama looked at each other.

"Well…" Botan began. "How about a scary movie to put us to sleep?"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Author's Note: There's Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! Please R and R!**_

_**What scary movie will Botan and Kurama watch?**_

_**What will Hiei and Boba do next?**_

_**What will happen too the fox and the deity?**_

_**You'll find out in the next chapter of "The Caretakers"**_

**_Next Chapter Preview: "The Movie"_**

"_**Kurama! Did you hear that noise?"**_

"_**Yeah! Something went 'bump'! Just like in the scary movie!"**_

_**Bye Bye! And take care!**_

_**Hinata Kimazaki**_


	3. The Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Hopefully you all didn't leave! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Movie**

"What movie should we watch Botan?" Kurama said looking threw Keiko and Yusuke's movie collection.

Botan shrugged her shoulders. "How about...a scary movie!?"

Kurama's eyes widened. "Um, okay but not too scary because remember last time..."

Botan raised her brow. "Kurama, I'm not scared of movies anymore! I won't hurt you like I did last time."

"But-" Kurama started.

"No buts!" Botan said cheerfully. "You'll be fine!"

"Okay..."

Botan's eyes lit up. "OOOH! I got it! How about this one!?" Botan said holding up "Things That Go Bump In The Night".

"Um, okay." Kurama said with a smile. He put the movie into the DVD player.

The movie was horrifying and very violent. Kurama hid behind the couch, Botan covered her face with one of the couch pillows. Kurama whimpered and Botan screamed at the end of the movie, because everyone died. Kurama made a mental note _"Never watch scary movies like these ever again!"_

When the movie was over, Botan looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Kurama came from behind the couch and sat next to Botan. He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Now that was a scary movie." he said with a laugh.

Botan nodded still haunted by it. "Y-y-yeah..."

"Well, time for bed." Kurama said standing up, grabbing Botan's hand and heading to their bedrooms.

"Um Kurama?" Botan said before she and him entered the rooms.

"Yes Botan?" Kurama said turning to look at her.

Botan twiddled her fingers. "I'm scared. Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Kurama had a sweatdrop. "What? Botan, you promised you wouldn't get scared."

"I know...but the movie was super scary!" Botan explained looking terrifyed.

Kurama chuckled. "How about I stay with you until you can sleep?"

Botan's eyes lit up. "Thanks Kurama!" Kurama and Botan entered the room to be met by a terrible smell.

"Oh gosh, what's that smell!?" Kurama said coughing.

"I don't know! This is the smell I was telling you about!" Botan said.

"It smells like, gun powder? Uh, I don't really know."

"Wait a minute!" Botan said. "It's...bone dust!"

"Bone dust? How do you know?" Kurama asked.

"Because, Koenma and I had to investigate on some creature that was turning Human's into bones and then shaving their bones into knives and things! This is what it smells like!"

"Good Lord. You don't think Keiko is some sort of psycho killer that does what that creature does?" Kurama said face full of horror.

"Um, unless, Yusuke is actually a murderer who kills and hides bodies in his room. I don't know Kurama." Botan said feeling queasy.

"I'm sure there's some explaination. Until then, we'll have to deal with it. Now, you lay down and I'll watch you until you sleep." Kurama said. Botan did as she was told and laid down.

Kurama watched the innocent beauty lay there, breathing slowly and steadily. She looked to beautiful in his eyes at that moment. He just wanted to touch her. Kurama could feel sleep taking over his body and couldn't hold out much longer. He noticed she was in a deep sleep now, so he slowly and quietly exited the room, going into his, and falling asleep on the bed.

888

"Boba, it is time to go to sleep. Enter your room." Hiei commanded after watching Boba tie up all of the people he'd kidnapped.

"Yes, master Hiei." Boba answered. Hiei went to the other side of the room and laid down on his bed.

Boba tried to move to his room, but he tripped over a dead body and fell three floors down, into the basement. Making a loud **BOOM!**

888

Botan sat up immediately. "What was that?!" she asked herself, slightly panicking as memories of "Things That Go Bump In The Night".

She shook the thought off. "No...that's ridiculous, there's no such thing as that. It doesn't exist! Hehe, silly me!"

"**AHHHHHH!!!!**" Botan jumped up when she heard the scream. "Oh my kami! Oh my kami!" she said panicking.

"Kurama! Kurama!" she shouted hoping out of bed and racing to Kurama's room. The door was open so she ran inside, only to see that Kurama was not there. She tried to click on the light to check all around the room, but the lights wouldn't cut on.

"Oh my gosh...I'm all alone! They got Kurama!" she said shivering in fear. Her thoughts were racing, she felt servere adrenaline rush, and now she's was having many flashes of the movie.

"Okay...okay, calm down, calm down. Everythings alright. Kurama's probably in the bathroom or something." Just then, there was another loud crash, and then some loud moaning sounds.

"I don't believe this is happening to me! I-I...I have to find Kurama!" Botan shouted. She ran to the bathroom, no luck there, she ran back into his room looking to see if he was hiding from her as some sort of prank, but no luck there.

"Kurama...where are you...?" she said under her breath. She walked to the stairway, looking down into the darkness. "This is the only place besides the attic that I haven't checked...Kurama...please show up somewhere..." She tried clicking on the light. No avail. None of the lights worked.

"Well, pull yourself together Botan, I gotta go find Kurama." she said, going down the stairs.

888

"Kurama? Kurama?" she said quietly as she explored the dark house. Still no sign of Kurama. Botan slowly turned the corner...

"AH!"

"AH!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR BLOOD THIRSTY BROAD!" the guy shouted.

"What a minute...Kurama?" Botan questioned as the guy looked her in the face.

"Botan?" Kurama said. Botan's eyes lit up, as well as Kurama's. "Botan!"

"Kurama! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, I just came down here to get myself some water, but then I heard the crash and screamed." Kurama said slightly embarassed.

"Oh Kurama! I thought you were dead!" Botan said hugging onto the kitsune. There was another bang suddenly. "Kurama, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, something went 'BUMP' like in the movie!" Kurama explained, holding onto her tighter.

"Should we go check?" Botan asked.

"...It would be best..." Kurama said taking her hand and heading towards the kitchen. The two quietly explored the kitchen, Kurama found a flashlight and a broom, Botan found a chainsaw...much to Kurama's disbelief. Nothing out of the ordinary in the kitchen, besides Botan's chainsaw, they finally came to one last place. The basement door.

888

Meanwhile, Hiei was in the attic and noticed the lights wouldn't come on, so he decided go ask Kurama what was wrong before he went to sleep. Suddenly, he felt the need to go potty, so he got up, only to fall into the hole Boba made.

888

"Kurama...you go first..." Botan said, softly pushing him onto the basement steps.

"Me!? But why?!" Kurama said looking terrified.

Botan pouted. "Because I'm a girl, and your a boy."

"You know what I think, your a sexist, and I'm a terrified kitsune." Kurama explained pushing her ahead of him.

Botan sighed. "Okay, whatever Kurama. Fine, I'll go first. But if I die...I'll haunt you forever."

Kurama shivered. "Well...maybe I should go first." he exclaimed, moving ahead and slowly walking down the stairs followed by Botan.

When they arrived down their, they heard the moaning, and it was much, much, louder. Botan held tighter onto Kurama, as he shivered and continued to walk farther. Then, they saw something moving in the corner. Kurama swallowed hard as he and Botan moved over to see what it was.

"It...looks like a hole where someone fell into." Botan said examining it.

Kurama nodded. "Phew, I guess we could relax, just a bit."

Just then a figure covered in dust sat up extremely quick and groaned.

Botan and Kurama screamed. "AH!!!!IT'S A ZOMBIE!!!!!"

The figure screamed as well. Botan and Kurama turned to run only to run into something smaller than them. Botan screamed and pushed it away, only for it to fall onto Kurama.

"Go on without me!" Kurama shouted.

"...Okay!" Botan said running away.

"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!!" Kurama shouted after her.

"Oh...sorry!" she said coming back and trying to get the small thing off of Kurama, only to have the thing from the hole grab her.

"Ah! Kurama, help!" she shouted trying to fight it off.

"Botan!" Kurama said trying to get the little thing off. "P-Please let me go! I don't taste good at all!" he explained.

"Kitsune? Ferry Onna?" the small figure said getting off of Kurama.

Kurama raised a eyebrow. "That voice...Hiei?"

"Hiei?" Botan questioned. "Then who is this holding me?"

"Are you alright Master Hiei?" the large figure said.

"B-Boba?" Botan exclaimed somewhat relieved.

"Boba, drop the ferry onna." Hiei said walking over to hold catch Botan in his arms.

"Yes, master Hiei." Boba handed Botan to Hiei/

Kurama giggled and then started to laugh. "Well, this certainly was a night, wasn't it Botan?"

"You can say that again!" Botan giggled, getting down from Hiei's arms.

"What's the matter with you two baka's?" Hiei asked with a frown.

"Well, me and Kurama were watching this scary movie on the t.v. and then when we heard a crash and some moaning, we panicked thinking it was the movie. And then when we got down here we found out it was you two." Botan explained laughing nervously.

"How did you two get down here?" Kurama asked.

"Well, Boba fell threw the floor, then I fell." Hiei answered shortly.

"Well, that explains the sounds," Kurama started. "But...what about the lights?"

Just then the phone rang upstairs. Kurama and Botan ran upstairs from the basement, followed by Hiei and Boba, to answer it. Kurama reached it first. Botan looked out the window and took note that it was morning.

"Hello?"

"Kurama?" it was Yusuke.

"Oh, hi Yusuke-" Botan interrupted Kurama.

"HI YUSUKE!!!" Botan shouted.

"Tell miss loud mouth I said 'hi'." Yusuke sighed.

Kurama sighed. "He said 'Hi' Botan." Botan squealed happily.

"Um, Kurama, did the power go out on you guys?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes...yes it did." Kurama answered suspicously. "How did you know?"

"Well...I kinda forgot to pay the electricity bill..." Yusuke said. "Could you like pay it, and then like you know...I'll pay ya when we get back."

Kurama sighed. "Fine. Well, good day Yusuke."

"See ya!" Yusuke shouted cheerfully. Then the two hung up.

"What happened?" Hiei asked, he and Boba walking up behind them.

"Yusuke didn't pay the power bill." Kurama answered shaking his head.

"Well, how about we all go to sleep, then, we'll wake up and take care of this little problem." Botan suggested. Kurama nodded. Hiei and Boba were already making their way to the attic. Botan and Kurama headed to their rooms.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, I'm sorry babes! I know I took forever! Well, there's chapter 3 "The Movie"! Hope you liked it!_**

**_Preview For Next Chappie: "The Store"_**

**_"Kurama, we need some more food in the house. Shall we go shopping?"_**

**_"Sure Botan."_**

**_"Good, and while you two are gone, I can kill others!"_**

**_"What did you say Hiei?"_**

**_"Nothing...nothing at all ferry onna..."_**

****

**_Well, hope you'll continue to read and review! See ya next time on "The Caretakers"!_**


End file.
